Afraid of Falling
by EclipseKlutz
Summary: He won't let her fall. DracoxGinny


**_Afraid of Falling_ **

**By EclipseKlutz**

**PG-13ish _[suicidal suggestions]_**

**Drama/Angst—hints of Draco/Ginny**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters are the property of J.K. Rowling… not me. Alas, I own my socks and chai.

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasly.

The name would bounce about someone's head for a few moments, drawing up the memories of perfect Percy or the swamp-creating Fred and George, but never _her_, even if it was her name they thought of. She had never done anything worthwhile, anything that made her stand out against her six siblings—nothing that said "important". Now she never would…

Wind whipped her face as she stood alone atop a random tower that appeared to have been vacant for several years, not daring herself to look at the ground that would soon be awaiting her.

Ever since the war began her life had turned from moderate to bad, to unbearable in just a matter of days. She'd prayed that arriving back at Hogwarts might uplift her mood, or dull the fear… even if only a little. Instead, things seemed to only slip even farther downhill: Harry would retreat to a dark corner, skimming through spell books and hexing anyone who dared bother him; Hermione seemed less than social, hunched over an assortment of books in the library and writing random things down, creating her own potions and stowing them away in a trunk beneath her four poster; and Ron's temper would flare at anyone who so much as whispered in a hallway he was passing through.

She'd found no one to listen to her, no one to help her through her own problems other than her recent boyfriend. But when he approached her that day, told her it was over, and walked away sprouting antlers and hives, Ginny had lost the only friend rooting her to life. She wasn't needed here, afterall—the trio would face Voldemort without having to worry about her life, and her parents would have one less child to pay for.

Blinking back tears, Ginny slowly moved forwards on the ledge and clenched her eyes shut… and jumped.

Or she tried to, but just as her feet left solid ground, a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back, dropping her unceremoniously to the tower's floor. As the shock wore off, Ginny suddenly found herself the target of a cold, angered voice demanding, "What do you think you're doing, Weasly?"

"Mal-_Malfoy?_" Ginny stuttered, staring wide-eyed at him from her spot on the ground.

Unfazed, Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and offered her his hand, "What were you expecting, the muggle's beloved tooth fairy?"

"No one," she responded earnestly, regarding his outstretched hand with caution. _'How does _he _know of the tooth fairy anyway?'_

Rolling his eyes at her obvious wariness, Draco knelt down and in what seemed like a single swift movement, slipped his arm around her waist and heaved her to her feet. "You know, Weasly, trying to jump off a tower isn't your most brilliant idea ever."

She glared at him, the shock of what had just passed finally fading, leaving her to realize uncomfortably that she was standing at a very high altitude… alone with Malfoy, who seemed rather interested in her facial expressions as she stared incredulously at him.

"Getting turned into a ferret wasn't yours," Ginny snapped back in response. "Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Because I'd hope that your devastating amount of hair hadn't fogged up your brain enough to further more disgrace your family," He replied, his gray eyes and cold voice portraying no unnecessary emotions.

"Devastating?" Ginny couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that, "No, no… it's manageable… it's Hermione I pity."

"Pitying Granger's understandable," Draco scoffed, glancing down at the grounds as though to avoid the withering glare he knew he'd receive from redhead beside him. "I hear she's with Potter now—is that true?"

Ginny groaned and slumped to the floor once more, "It'd be an improvement… they're both lifeless as far as I can see—why am I telling _you_ this?"

Draco shrugged, seating himself beside her carelessly as though he had nothing better to do, "Because I'm the handsome and charming fool who saved your life."

"Handsome and charming? You?" Ginny giggled slightly, "I think I can agree with the fool but not… no…"

"Being referred to as a fool by the girl who just tried to jump off a tower isn't all that insultive—it makes me wander what you are," Draco retorted, staring up at the sky.

"Me? I'm afraid of falling," It came out as barely a whisper, as Ginny tried desperately to bury her face in her hands.

Draco looked over at her, something that looked remarkably like pity hinted in his expression. Cautiously, he draped his arm across her shoulders, and stated softly, "We all are in the end."

She tilted her head to look at him, her eyes slightly glossed over as though she was suppressing exterior tears, "Really?"

Ginny had figured she was the only one, after being in the trio's company for so long she'd come to believe they were fearless, and that all the others who accompanied them on their dangerous missions were too. She'd thought that she'd been alone in facing her petty inner demons and fears—alone in facing her fear of falling.

Draco nodded, and leaning over gently brushed a few strands of fiery red hair away from her face—his hand hovering by her cheek for a moment before he drew away. "No one wants to fall, Ginny, be it for another or themselves… it's just inevitable."

"Optimistic aren't we?" She joked lightly, although it was choked slightly. In a desperate attempt to find a happier topic despite the atmosphere's darkened mood, she looked down at the grounds below them and offered feebly, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Draco paused before responding, "I've seen better."

His gaze lingering on her for a moment longer before he climbed to his feet an walked away.

**The End**


End file.
